


Green with Envy

by wlwfixs



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, theres some SMUUUTTTT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwfixs/pseuds/wlwfixs
Summary: Lizzie is jealous of how much time you've been spending with Hope and Josie. After a few weeks of feeling neglected she decides to remind you why you love spending time with her.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/You, lizzie saltzman/reader
Kudos: 27





	Green with Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous lizzie prompt from my tumblr. smut and slight dom!lizzie

Lizzie had been getting better these last few months. She was having less meltdowns, her medication seemed to be working, and she was finally making the progress she wanted to see.

Tragically, despite her progress, she still struggled with things outside of her mental health, like teen jealousy.

During the first semester you, Josie, and Hope had been in a few classes together. You studied with them during lunch and after school. The three of you were getting pretty close as the weeks of classes drug on and Lizzie was noticing.

You didn’t mean to make Lizzie feel excluded, but she wasn’t really friends with Hope, and Josie thought it would be better for Lizzie anyway to help her branch out and maybe make some new friends”.

Make new friends my ass. I’m already popular. Today was the day things would change. Lizzie snaps her book shut, eyes training on you.

Unaware of your girlfriend’s killer stare, you lazily turn another page of your Geography notes, eyes skimming but not really taking the information in. You and Hope had been studying in the common room for the last few hours and you were getting sleepy.

The words start blurring together and you sit up, rubbing your eyes.

Hope cracks her neck. “Ready to turn in?” She closes her book before you can respond, and you laugh, about to say something when a book falls in front of you with a loud thud.

Well that woke you up.

You look up and see Lizzie smiling down at you, beautiful as ever.

“Hi babe,” You reach for her hand and kiss the back of it, nearly humming at the warmth of her skin.

“Y/N,” She says, clipped. Her smile is gone. “Can we go upstairs? To my room?”

You and Hope share a glance, and Lizzie huffs, shoving her book back in her backpack.

“Now?”

Lizzie really is being pushy today. She was usually a bit of a drama queen, but you weren’t sure how you could have ruffled her feathers like this. She almost seemed… jealous? Of Hope?

You were taking the steps two at a time to keep up with her. “What’s wrong, Liz?”

“I’m jealous.” Another improvement—Lizzie usually just said what was bugging her now rather than internalizing it or being passive aggressive.

“Why?” You squeaked as she pulled you into her room, rushing a spell that locked the door. You hadn’t noticed her siphoning on the way up the steps, but sure enough her hands were buzzing with warmth.

Lizzie steps closer and you feel the door on your back. She looks a little mad, but mostly flustered. Her cheeks are pink.

“I’m jealous…” She trails off, hands gently holding your hips. Warm. So warm.

You shift your weight, gasping when Lizzie grips you harder to keep you in place. You smile at her, glancing at her lips. She’s wearing her favorite lip stain. You picture her smearing the color on your mouth too.

“I’m jealous of Hope freaking Mikaelson and my sister. You’re spending all your time with them.” Lizzie’s hands slide up. She starts unbuttoning your shirt, one by one. “Well, I’ve decided that you’re going to spend some time with me.”

“I’d love to.” You push her back, kissing her fiercely. Lizzie pulls you in her direction, spinning you once you’ve reached the bed. She’s soft in the best places and her mouth moves with a new desperation.

You land on the mattress.

Lizzie crawls up on top of you, her knee sliding between your legs and pressing up against your heat. You wiggle down and grind against her shamelessly.

“Mmh, I like you like this.” You manage to say before her mouth is covering yours again.

Lizzie typically likes to be in control and now is no different. She pushes your shirt apart, sitting up to see you exposed for her. “Take off your bra, Y/N.”

You reach under and unhook your bra, sliding the straps off and tossing it over your head. Lizzie pushes you further up the bed so your head rests on the pillows. She kisses down your neck, sucking and biting the junction of your neck until a purple bruise forms.

You wiggle under her, hyper aware of how hot her mouth is. She sinks further down, tongue sliding around your left nipple while her fingers tweak the other. She suddenly yanks—harder than she’s ever dared before.

You arch up into her, mouth opening and eyes squeezing shut as you gasp. “Lizzie, fuck.”

“Quiet down.” She drags her knee against your heat. “I don’t want your new best friends interrupting us.”

Your stomach twists with nerves for a moment, then you decide to risk it all. “Yes, ma’am.” You squeak out, barely above a whisper.

Lizzie smiles against your breast, having switched her attention from one to the other. She sinks her teeth into the soft flesh, sucking another bite. “We’re doing this more.” She says while she’s crawling down to be in between your legs.

“Couldn’t agree more, Liz. What are you gonna do?”

Lizzie pushes your skirt up, eyeing you devilishly. The air feels cool between your thighs. She’s pressing her fingers against your underwear. You smile down at her, knowing she likes the white lace you chose.

“I’m reminding you why you love spending time with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!! consider leaving kudos/comments :,) and if u want more send a prompt to @ rapsfics


End file.
